Happiness
by hikari yuuko
Summary: AthrunxCagalli. Post-Destiny. A short one-shot about belated parent introductions. "This is Athrun Zala."


**By adriana s (hikari yuuko)  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
Notes: **A long, long time ago, when I first watched Gundam Seed Destiny, I set myself on writing this little thing (post-Destiny). I liked the couple from the very beginning, even if I had yet to see its development (-.-) or their relationship in Gundam Seed. Still, I was happy enough to write this and I'm sharing it now, after having it go through some revisions. I'm not sure if they actually met or not (you'll see who), but the point is not a mere getting-to-know-each other introduction. =D Remember to review. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Happiness  
**_30.07.2005  
Edit: 20.08.2009_

The waves crash gently against the rocks as they walk forward, him one step behind her but always close enough. The sun is starting to fade away on the orange horizon. Soon enough, they stop by war memorial and take a minute of silence in respect for their lost comrades and the many other souls from Earth and space that'd fought hard for their freedom and peace.

Raising her head, she sets willful amber eyes on a familiar name. "Hello, Father, I came to visit you again," Cagalli greets as she stares at the memorial stone; her right hand's fingers trace the carved name on the marble, before it falls to her sides limply. The sea breeze flutters her skirts. She is feeling a bit awkward, wearing a dress of all things, but it is a special occasion and her father deserves as much from her.

"Father," she begins, smiling serenely at the resting place of her nation's previous leader, of the most wonderful father in her heart, "this is Athrun Zala, the man I've chosen to spend my life with."

At this declaration, the hand of her companion reaches for hers, gripping it gently in reassurance. She glances back, nodding appreciatively and communicating with her eyes just how much it means to her. His green eyes smile back at her before she turns to look back at the stone. He doesn't let go of her small hand, enveloped very carefully in his.

"I know this wasn't what you planned," her voice trembles as she goes on, and simply thinking about Jona Seiran almost makes her want to grimace. Then she sighs and continues straight-forwardly, "But I also know you would be okay with it. After all, you said you wanted me to lead a good life, did you not?"

The waves crashing on the rocks become a kind of lulling sound that helps her go through with her confession. She has waited for this moment; waited for things to settle in her country to finally be able to speak honestly to the one man she owed so much in her life and that could no longer hear her.

"I really love Athrun," her voice lowers into a softer tone when she says this, to a whisper that is barely heard because she is not used to saying this kind of things. Speeches about the consequences of war, of the need of disarmament, of equity between people, all of that is no longer trouble. Barely mentioning her true feelings, however, makes her heart skip a bit. Still, her lips curve faintly and a smile reaches her eyes. "He makes me happy, Father."

Athrun, in turn, fixes his gaze Uzumi Nara Antha's name engraved on the stone and stands still. "I promise I will take care of her, sir," he whispers and bows in respect.

The ORB princess simply shakes her head, smiling absently. She wonders how this would have played out if he was still alive. Would he be accepting, would he consent it?

"Cagalli," The green-eyed young man squeezes her hand to call her attention and break her out from riverie.

Turning around, she opens her arms to receive the bouquet of white and yellow flowers he's been holding for her with his free hand. "Thank you, Athrun."

"Anyway, we have to go now. Kira is waiting for us," she apologizes softly, as she crouches down to change the dried flowers for fresher ones. "But Athrun promised me we'll visit you some other time together, Father. Please keep looking out for us."

As Cagalli finishes replacing the irises, Athrun's gaze follows her every movement in silence. She works quickly, but efficiently, taking care of arranging the flowers so they all look their best. And then, as she pays her final respects, his green eyes turn to the blue sky above.

_'Father, this is Cagalli, the woman I'm marrying and spending my life with,'_ he thinks as he looks at the heavens. His faraway look turns into a smile. _'And she makes me happy.'_

Then she straightens up and smiles brightly at him. Their gazes lock with each other for a second that seems like eternity.

He smiles back at her and holds her hand once again, "Let's go, Cagalli…"


End file.
